Angel With a Shotgun
by PONITAPG
Summary: He never realized what needed to happen to know how much he wanted to protect her. Similar to Failsafe though it gets more angst. R


_Thump, thump._

She fell to the ground lifelessly tears spilling over her cheeks and rolling to the ground. No one held her head as she fell to on the hard cement, head pooling with blood and cold sweat. The pain in her chest increased as she tried not to sob. She was sorry for doing this to him, for changing his life forever. She wanted him to listen to her before she left. More saltiness invaded her bloodied lips; she pressed them together in attempt to not gasp. He wouldn't hear her anyway.

Minutes passed and she wondered when she would finally end. "The murder of Artemis Crock" She labeled in her mind how the news would title in small caps at the bottom of the front page. A single bullet perforating her heart. No one would cry, maybe Wally. He was always so sensible and such a drama queen. Her mom would probably die beside her but right now, she was alone. Threatening the robber of a bank unarmed was so stupid from her part.

Still she managed to drag herself out after alerting the police, but before they came she crawled to the alley she was in now, another stupid move. She didn't want to smell the hospital cleaning deodorant. She was fine.

The tears were other story; she had had a fight with her redheaded idiot. She went solo patrol and decided to take it easy, and thought a robber wouldn't be that much. Except for the fact that she stomped angrily out of their apartment had made her forget the damn bow.

Her martial arts were perfect, but her eyes were still puffy and clouded with tears. She didn't dodge. She didn't felt the tiny bullet rip her heart in a second. She wasn't ready to die. Finally in her ears echoed the tune of the ambulance as it got to the bank. She pressed her hand tighter feeling the strange shivers chill her bones.

Then a light flashed her senses and her eyes rolled back into pitch black nothing.

Wally was taking a shower to try to calm his rage when he heard the annoying ringtone of his cell phone. He sped to the bed where the thing kept ringing and answered. His voice was low and serious thinking it was Artemis with some unsaid words she had to take out.

He wasn't expecting to hear mourns and cries from Paula Crock, out of all woman. Artemis's mother's laments were scaring him. Why would she cry unless…

His brain placed the pieces before he could grasp the heavy load of its meaning. He was still naked and wet from his shower so he took some seconds before speeding into some clothes. He wasn't calming down now for sure. She was an idiot! Out of all things, why did she choose to die? Abandon him, kick his ass, insult him but this crossed the limit.

He didn't wait for Paula to calm down; as soon as he received address he was running. In his mind, he was reviewing all he had said to her on the day. "You are made perfectly for me. You are beautiful. I don't know, I didn't feel the same before, but now I know. It's just the beginning…" Obviously that had stayed in his head because all he remembered was him not knowing what went wrong until she started yelling. He had too much to do to pay attention at the time and now it was biting him in the ass. And even if she was right he was answering with heated verbal assaults as well.

When he busted open the white, depressing colored, hospital doors he saw her. He hadn't bothered to hide his identity to civilians. She looked so dead, pale, fragile and sad. Her golden hair looked damp and dirty. She was wearing a gray robe that accentuated her state. But she was still so beautiful.

His hair was dripping when he stepped to her side and he cursed himself for not finding strength to lift his hand. His strength was lying lifeless in a hospital bed. His eyelids felt heavy, he wanted to close them because he didn't want to see her like this. Her usually moistly plum lips looked chapped and dry.

He kept waiting for the hospital personal to force him out but they never came. After a few minutes of dead silent a mid aged doctor appeared and in a calm voice told him the situation. Wally was ignoring his soothing and emotionally helping speeches. He frowned when he heard the reason of her being there right now.

His green pools were darkened with a now more menacing glare. All his rage, pain, frustration and grief were his balance at the moment. It was still uncertain. He didn't care what happened next. She was not dead, yet.


End file.
